


Budapest all over again

by fighterandall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighterandall/pseuds/fighterandall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Понеже не ми стигаше да пиша на английски, реших да пиша и на български за обичайните заподозрени, обсебили съзнанието ми от едно известно време.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Едно

No I'm not a liar, Just didn't know how to tell you the truth, All we need is time  
We don't know why we do what we do, But we do...

Имаше вечери, в които се прибираше в малкия си апартамент и намираше утехата след мисия в бутилката водка и тихата руска музика. Човек трудно може да избяга от корените си, но тя не пиеше. Не много, поне. Не и ако нещата не бяха минали зле. В края на краищата, Наталия Альовна Романова бе свикнала да е сама и обикновено не се чувстваше самотна.

Тази вечер беше различно. Непривично за обичайната тишина в дома ѝ, от дивана ѝ се носеха звуците на спокойно дишащ, спящ човек. Нейният партньор.

Той беше първият човек, когото тя доведе доброволно в дома си. В убежището на Черная вдова, в което никой не влизаше. Е, вярно, посещението му не беше предвидено, но задачата бе изцедила силите и на двама им, а прикритието им бе толкова дълбоко, че трудно щяха да се върнат към обичайните си навици и ежедневие, каквито и професионалисти да бяха. Особено след случилите се в последните дни събития.

Притваряйки очи в тишината на малкия апартамент, Наташа обърна шота водка и направи това, което понякога правеше, когато бе сама - отвори мислените кутии със заключени спомени и се върна към онзи ден, в който той бе нарушил заповед от най-високо равнище, защото бе видял нещо в нея. Нещо, което тя не бе сигурна, че дори сега вижда в себе си, но и се искаше да вярва, че действително има.

Студената зимна нощ бе сковала София и тесните улички в сърцето на града тънеха в тъмнина. По тънкия лед, покриващ неравните тротоари, ситнеше младо момиче на не повече от 18-19 години. Движеше се уверено, с грацията на котка, относително спокойна, след като по-рано се бе уверила, че сенките и сумрачните входове ще могат да ѝ осигурят прикритието, от което Наташа се нуждаеше. Студената война точно бе приключила, КГБ беше разпуснато, поне привидно, отстъпвайки на държавни служби за сигурност, които, в лицето на новите си западни приятели, не желаеха да имат нищо общо със старата политика на управлението. Поне привидно. Но привидно или не, за едно момиче, което през целия си съзнателен живот е било тренирано да бъде шпионин и убиец в бившия Съветски съюз, не беше лесно да си намери работа в офис с работно време от 9 до 5. Или по-скоро беше, но щеше да е скучно, а Наташа не бе сигурна, че иска нещо скучно от живота си. Не беше нещо, което да е в природата ѝ. От друга страна, сивият сектор бе достатъчно голям в бившите социалистически страни, за да приюти както нея, така и значителното количество клиенти, които бяха готови на всичко, за да отстранят конкурентите си и да забогатеят за една нощ по законни и не чак толкова законни начини.

Проблемите ѝ бяха започнали няколко месеца преди нощта, в която бродеше като сянка по софийските улици. Започнаха с подозрителна задача с примамливо заплащане, информацията за която обаче не беше много точна или ако трябваше да е честна, бе напълно изопачена така, че да я подведе. Политик вместо гангстер и голяма пратка наркотици и оръжия вместо пари. И до ден-днешен можеше да е абсолютно сигурна, че това бе най-лошото решение, което е взимала в живота си след това да позволи да бъде омъжена за Алексей. Тази задача обаче я отведе право в полезрението на силния тогава Интерпол, забуления в тайни ЩИТ (още познат на руските шпиони като " З.А.Щ.И.Т.А.") и ред други знайни и незнайни организации, които се оказа, че имат достъп до значително набъбналото ѝ към момента досие, придобито на разменни начала от КГБ. Което само доказваше продажността на бившите ѝ работодатели.

Трябваше да признае, че този провал обаче я направи по-внимателна в това от кого и какви задачи приема. Независимо колко примамлива бе сумата, с която щеше да набъбне банковата ѝ сметка. 

София обаче бе различна. В София бе защитена, заради множеството си контакти в подземния свят, близкия език и все още слабото влияние на западната култура и власти. Няколко върнати услуги, заплахи и подкупи по-късно, Наташа можеше да се разхожда спокойно и необезпокоявано от никого по улиците на града с лимузина и антураж и никой нямаше да я спре, стига да пожелаеше. Това не беше нейният стил обаче.

А и освен това, не бе в града да се забавлява. Поредната не чак толкова добре платена оферта я отведе в локален държавен офис с подозрително малко охрана. Трябваше да влезе, да прибере един документ и да излезе. Звучеше по-лесно от детска игра. Само че, както и тя си напомни, докато обличаше удобни дрехи за акцията, обикновено точно тези задачи ѝ навличаха най-много неприятности.

Бе пристигнала в София преди седмица и бе прекарала времето си във внимателно събиране на информация и наблюдение на целта. Най-добрата ѝ възможност щеше да се открие по време на смяната на двамата охранители, които пазеха офиса - малко след полунощ. Слабото място на обекта бе прозорец на третия етаж, до който щеше да се спусне от покрива на пет-етажната сграда, тъй като нямаше друг начин да достигне до там, но пък от друга страна, останалата част от сградата се обитаваше от цивилни граждани и нямаше опасност инцидентно да попадне на охранители или каквито и да е хора. Повечето нормални примерни граждани спяха кротко втория си сън след полунощ...

Плаваща плочка я подведе, и за момент Наташа изгуби баланс, което накара екипировката в малката раница на гърба ѝ да издрънчи в нощната тишина. Стори ѝ се, че долови и друг шум и предпазливо се наведе да провери връзките на ботуша си, което ѝ даде възможност да погледне дискретно зад себе си. Това му беше проблемът на този град - в същинския център всички магазини и заведения имаха решетки и нямаше едно нормално стъкло, в което да намери отражението на потенциалната опасност. Секунда. Две. Три. Изненадващо дори за самата нея, сърцето ѝ не промени и за момент ритъма си. Изправи се бавно. На няколко метра напред, котка се промъкваше през хладния въздух подобно на самата нея. Много вероятно бе звукът да е дошъл от бездомното животно. Много вероятно, но не гарантирано. Продължи напред. Пет минути и две преки по-късно вече беше пред сградата, в която се помещаваше целта ѝ в чекмедже в далеч по-топла от нощната температура стая.

Жълтите павета, една от гордостите на столицата на България, бяха на няколко метра разстояние, както и най-луксозният и скъп хотел в града, а силно вероятно, и в страната. Сградата пред нея обаче изглеждаше изненадващо запусната. Единственият шум в нощта бе от дишането на младата жена и приглушените звуци на руски автомобили, преминаващи по вече споменатата настилка съвсем близо.

Ключалката на входа бе като детска игра за ловките ѝ, макар и позамръзнали, пръсти. Наташа игнорира студа. София не беше най-лошото и студено място, на което беше попадала. Вратата изскърца и я накара да притвори инстинктивно очи. Отправи един последен изпитателен поглед на улицата и съседните сгради, преди да я затвори възможно най-леко и тихо. Поколеба се. Секунда преди да пристъпи през прага, бе усетила специфичното гъделичкане по тила си, което предвещаваше компания от неприятен тип. Но... нищо не помръдваше, а много скоро времевият ѝ прозорец щеше да се отвори. Трябваше да действа.

Веднъж влязла в сградата, Наташа остави тишината и мракът да я обгърнат. Вдиша, за да придобие представа за пространството около себе си, но усети само дразнещ прах. Не се опита да потърси ключ за лампа, защото знаеше идеално къде има такъв, също както знаеше, че крушката отдавна е изгоряла и никой не си е и помислил да я смени. От наблюдението на постройката през предишните дни беше наясно, че вътрешността ѝ бе в почти същото окаяно състояние, в което и външната част. Поради тази, а и редица други причини, всички свързани с дискретността на мисията, използването на стария асансьор бе извън всякаква дискусия.

Петте етажа не представляваха нищо за тренираното ѝ тяло. Снегът, прихванал лека ледена коричка, изпука под краката ѝ, докато излизаше на покрива минута и половина по-късно. Погледна часовника си - имаше почти три минути да закрепи и подсигури екипировката си, преди "Александър Невски" да удари полунощ...

Ловките ѝ пръсти разчистиха бързо снега и вече подсигуряваха хватките и въжетата на комплекта, когато чу ниския, басов глас на единия от гардовете, дошъл да смени колегите си. С рязко движение Наташа пристегна последния възел и се приготви за спускане, точно когато скърцането на дървената врата оповести влизането на пазачите. Можеше да си представи всяка тяхна крачка. Светът сякаш забави ход в снежната нощ.

Камбаната започна да отброява дванадесетия час.

Свободното падане беше кратко. Прозорецът - точно толкова лесен за отваряне, колкото изглеждаше отвън. Църковният звън замлъкна в момента, в който гъвкавото ѝ тяло се плъзна в стаята. Познатото усещане на работна атмосфера я обгърна. Можеше да чуе стъпките и разговора отвън. Знаеше български достатъчно добре, за да разбере, че разменят впечатленията си за последното политическо развитие в страната, докато са под защитата на нощта - не се знаеше кой къде и какво слуша през деня. Информацията бе ценна и се продаваше за съответната цена.

Ако имаше повече време...

Но нямаше. Много скоро студът, проникващ през прозореца, щеше да изпълни стаята и да се промъкне под прага на вратата. Трябваше да открие документа и да изчезне, преди който и да е да заподозре, че е била там. Загледана през прозореца в друга снежна нощ седем години по-късно, Наташа се подсмихна съвсем леко. А колко по-лесно и бързо щеше да мине всичко, ако вместо огромни папки в шкафове, имаше компютри...

Отне ѝ по-малко от 30 секунди, за да схване точната методика на подредба на документите в офиса - скучен азбучен ред. Две погрешни чекмеджета и още толкова папки по-късно, документът бе в ръцете ѝ. Погледът ѝ премина по редовете, за да се увери, че действително взима това, за което ѝ се плаща. Получила потвърждение, тя затвори с плавно движение чекмеджето и с бързи тихи крачки се отправи обратно към прозореца. Горе-долу тогава осъзна, че времето ѝ е изтекло, тъй като разговорите пред вратата на офиса бяха секнали и отстъпили на колебливи, тежки стъпки и шушукане. От устните ѝ се изтръгна руска ругатня, по-тиха от шепот. Дъхът ѝ излезе като леко облаче. Студът ѝ бе изиграл лоша шега, но все още можеше да се измъкне без да я разкрият.

Това, което младата жена не знаеше обаче, бе, че това е клопка, подготвена за нея специално от руските приятели на българските ѝ работодатели.

За секунди в тясното помещение нахлу малка армия от добре сложени мъже с външен вид и облекло, достойни за първокласен за това време гангстерски сериал. Двама от тях не се поколебаха да скочат към нея в момента, в който светлината на лампа я заслепи жестоко. Наташа моментално отстъпи към прозореца, докато се опитваше да осигури кратките секунди, нужни на очите ѝ да се възстановят. Това бе един от немалкото моменти, в които всъщност беше благодарна за обучението, което КГБ и Червената стая ѝ бяха дали. Първите двама нападатели бяха отблъснати успешно без да успят да я докоснат, към стената срещу нея. Единият дишаше тежко, превит на две, тъй като не му достигаше въздух, а другият масажираше разбития си, потенциално счупен, нос. Не бяха травми, които да ги оставят трайно ранени или на земята, но за съжаление бяха достатъчни, за да ги разгневят. Разчитайки на изненадата на другарите им, Наташа се хвърли към прозореца. Бързо протегнатата напред ръка на дебеловрат псуващ мъж, обаче, я спря по средата на последната крачка и Наташа полетя към пода, избягвайки като по чудо огромното метално тяло за централно отопление, монтирано здраво за стената. Успя да спре падането, посрещайки твърдата повърхност с дланите, вместо с лицето си, но бе загубила всички си преимущества. Пистолетът се оказа в ръката ѝ по-бързо, отколкото можеше да си помисли съзнателно за движението. Стреля уверено в рамото на нападателя. Естествено, той я пусна, но викът му огласи нощта. Времето ѝ изтичаше бързо. Съседите вероятно вече бяха чули шума през тънките стени и под, а дори и да не бяха, изстрелът със сигурност ги бе вдигнал на крак. Младата жена насочи хладното оръжие към следващия гард, който обаче се бе възползвал от това, че вниманието ѝ бе раздвоено, за да се доближи достатъчно близо, за да се опита да я обезоръжи. Наташа му избяга с ловка хватка и точен удар в слънчевия сплит, който го остави без въздух, но успя да му даде възможност да избие пистолета от ръката ѝ. По време на борбата обаче, Наташа се бе оказала встрани от прозореца и с гръб към шкафовете с документи - практически в ъгъла, което я бе направило перфектна мишена за четиримата вече разярени мъже, готови на всичко, за да я уловят жива или мъртва. А перспективата и за двете не ѝ харесваше особено. 

Кратка оценка на ситуацията показа, че е в повече от неизгодна позиция. Тялото ѝ се стегна, а ръцете ѝ машинално се вдигнаха към лицето ѝ в защита. Посрещна стоически последвалите по тялото ѝ удари - всички отправени към гръдния ѝ кош и корема, само за да им позволи да придобият увереност и да свалят гарда си. Отби следващия удар ловко и изненадващо за огромната канара мускули и мазнина срещу себе си. Ръката ѝ отметна сакото му, където блесна със студена красота Глок, който до момента не беше влязъл в играта. Очите ѝ пробягаха бързо по фигурите на другарите му, само за да установят, че под широките си дрехи също криеха огнестрелни оръжия, които до момента не бяха използвали, което я караше да се чуди какво по дяволите се случва. Очевидно беше, че не бяха прости охранители на някакъв си обикновен офис. Пръстите ѝ измъкнаха бойния ѝ нож от скривалището му инстинктивно и това сякаш отрезви нападателите ѝ, пострадали видимо от юруците ѝ в кратките моменти, в които ѝ се бе отдало да ги използва. В далечината се чуха сирени.

Тежкото дишане на мъжете изпълваше стаята наред с ударите на биещото ѝ сърце в секундите, в които търсеше изход. Щеше да ѝ е трудно да се справи и с четиримата, но не изглеждаха от хората, които ще я пуснат да си тръгне доброволно. От друга страна, все още не бях използвали друго освен груба сила срещу нея, което значеше, че може би все пак я искат жива. 

Не възнамеряваше да остане, за да разбере.

Сирените приближаваха и полицията скоро щеше да е тук, а те бяха по-големият ѝ враг в момента.

\- Не можеш да избягаш. - избълва самодоволно единият мъж.

Наташа присви очи. Разбра го идеално, само че не беше съгласна. Само трябваше да намери как да го опровергае.

Звук на счупен прозорец и свистене я накара да залегне. Стаята потъна в тъмнина.

Крушката, осъзна Наташа. Някой беше улучил крушката отвън. Лек, едва доловим дори в тишината на стаята вибриращ звук я накара да погледне към стената, където потрепваше стрела.

Стрела?!

Не можеше да се занимава с това в момента. Това, което беше важното, бе че пътят ѝ през входа, който бе използвала, беше отрязан, защото нямаше никаква сила на земята, която да я накара да увисне три етажа над улицата без прикритие, докато някакъв потенциален лунатик, който дори можеше да е изпратен да я убие от същите тези в стаята, клечи на някой покрив наблизо и се цели в нея. По дяволите, може би се беше целил в нея, а не в крушката. Мъжете около нея псуваха на български, руски и немски и се опитваха да я докопат отново. Очите ѝ обаче бяха привикнали по-бързо от техните с тъмнината и само след секунди те лежаха на пода в безсъзнание - нямаше нито желание, нито време да убива хора, които потенциално си вършеха работата, а и не се бяха опитали да я убият съвсем директно. Без да ги погледне повече, Наташа се затича надолу по стълбите.

Сирените вече бяха съвсем наблизо, но все пак се надяваше да стигне навреме до входната врата. Осъзна, че няма да успее, когато посегна към дръжката ѝ, а през дебелото стъкло проникнаха сини и червени отблясъци, последвани от скърцане на спирачки по мокри павета.

Нямаше повече стълби надолу и мазета, в които да изчака опасността да отмине. Сърцето ѝ биеше силно, но умът ѝ не допусна паниката и адреналинът да я подтикнат към прибързани и необмислени действия. Два блокирани изхода и един, при който шансът ѝ бе 50 на 50. Щеше да ѝ се наложи да се задоволи с това. Въпреки всичко трябваше да рискува с покрива и да се моли стрелецът, който и да беше той и на чиято и страна да играеше, да се е уплашил от шумотевицата и да се е махнал от покрива, района и по възможност, София. Само че проблемите на Наташа никога не се разрешаваха от самосебе си и толкова лесно. Имаше усещането, че скоро пак ще си има работа с него.

Затича се нагоре по стълбите, като по пътя хвърли поглед към вратата на офиса на третия етаж, където все още нищо не помръдваше. Тя летеше нагоре по каменните стъпала нагоре, прескачайки по две-три с ходила едва докосващи земята, преди да отскочат отново. Достигна последния, пети етаж, точно когато чу и видя полицаите с техните фенерчета, разсичащи плътния мрак, който зимната лунна светлина не можеше, благодарение на прашните прозорци на входа. 

Моментално се долепи до стената. На точно две крачки от нея, вратата за покрива беше леко открехната и трябваше само да се протегне...

Леко отворена?

Наташа беше абсолютно убедена, че я е затворила по-рано.

Нямаше време за мислене. С нож в ръка тя я отвори със замах и се плъзна в тъмнината към стръмната стълбичка към покрива, където...

Не я очакваше нищо друго, освен спокойствието на нощна София и леките, сякаш проникващи от изцяло друг свят светлини на полицейските коли марка "Лада" пет етажа по-надолу. Очите ѝ обходиха околните покриви и прозорци на заобикалящите сгради. Бяха празни и пусти, но стрелата трябваше да е дошла все отнякъде.

Който и да я беше пуснал, вече бе изчезнал. 

С няколко леки и тихи движения Наташа отвори и затвори входа към покрива и събра екипировката си. Съседната сграда бе достатъчно близо, за да се прехвърли на покрива ѝ безопасно, стига да внимава със заледените керемиди, а от там - на пожарната стълба на хотела.

Служебният му вход ѝ послужи като сигурно убежище. Излизайки от там, вместо с черните, топли издайнически дрехи, тялото ѝ бе обгърнато от удобни дънки и тънко зимно яке. Вързаната ѝ на стегната опашка до тогава коса се спускаше на вълни по раменете ѝ, покрита частично с качулка и шал. Премина на пряка от полицейските коли незабелязано и без да рискува да излиза пред Народното събрание, където охраната със сигурност е била уведомена за безредици на близък адрес и вероятно беше нащрек, потъна отново в сърцето на спящия град, който удобно и предложи прегръдката си в малките минути на нощта.


	2. Две

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Историята продължава...

В настоящето, Клинт се размърда неспокойно на дивана, докато Наташа все още бродеше из спомените си с поглед, отправен през прозореца в снежната нощ. Пръстите ѝ несъзнателно си играеха с чашката от шота водка, който организмът ѝ бе побързал да усвои.

\- Нат? - дрезгавият му от съня глас я извади от състоянието ѝ.

\- Тук съм. - промълви тя. Нямаше нужда да говори високо. Стаята беше потънала в мрак, единствената светлина падаше в светла линия, която пълзеше по пода от проникващата светлина през прозореца, пред който седеше Наташа.

В тишината тя долови как мъжът изпусна дъха, който самият той едва ли бе усетил, че е задържал. Младата жена отклони поглед от стъклото и въртящите се навън снежинки, за да види как силуетът му се надига леко вдървено от дивана ѝ.

\- Не ставай, има още време до сутринта. - каза тя излишно. Тъмнината беше достатъчна, за да му го покаже, а и беше ясно, че няма да я послуша. С почти повелителен, но все пак мек, тон, Наташа добави: - Поспи.

Разбира се, той не я послуша. 

Докато приближаваше, партньорът ѝ беше само сянка в помещението. Но за разлика от повечето неясни очертания и приглушени от килима стъпки, тези не я караха да се чувства заплашена и на ръба на смъртна опасност.

Свита в креслото си, Наташа изглеждаше като малко, крехко момиче с твърде много мисли в главата, за да допусне съня да я повали. А и той по-добре от всеки друг знаеше, че старите навици умират трудно - не бяха малко мисиите, в които се налагаше единият да почива, докато другият стои на пост и чака инструкции или развитие на ситуацията.

Клинт се облегна небрежно на рамката на прозореца точно срещу нея, сякаш без да отчете коментара ѝ. Сънят се излъчваше от цялото му същество - от разрошената му и без това непокорна пясъчноруса коса, до леко намачканата тениска и лекото потръпване на умореното му тяло в хладния въздух на стаята. Очите му обаче бяха също толкова будни и проницателни, колкото винаги. За момент Наташа упорито и предизвикателно задържа погледа му, но след това отклони очи към прозореца, потискайки въздишка.

\- Не можеш да спиш? - гласът му беше тих, но стабилен. Лека усмивка се плъзна по устните ѝ и повдигна съвсем леко ъгълчетата им. Кимна леко, защото знаеше, че няма абсолютно никакъв смисъл да се опитва да го заблуди. След повече от пет години съвместна работа за ЩИТ, а също и като като Отмъстители, изненадващо и за самата нея, за него тя бе почти като отворена книга. Както и той за нея, впрочем, колкото и да го отричаше. Доверието и ходенето по ръба между живота и смъртта правеха чудеса с хората и отношенията им - нещо, което допреди пет години никога нямаше да повярва, колкото и да я убеждават.

Видя как очите му пробягаха по нея, застоявайки се за части от секундата повече върху празния шот в ръката ѝ и бутилката с водка на пода. Едва видимо лицето му придоби загриженото изражение, което бе виждала толкова много пъти, че можеше да засече на момента. Веждите му леко се повдигнаха в изненада и въпрос, когато очите му се върнаха на лицето ѝ.

\- Всичко е наред. - твърдо отсече Наташа преди той дори да отвори уста, за да попита.

Клинт повдигна рамене, макар че меката нотка в гласа му издаде, че не ѝ вярва изобщо и е готов да я изслуша, стига да има желание да сподели мислите си:

\- Не съм казал, че не е.

Беше ред на Наташа да повдигне вежди с лека усмивка и иронично помръдване на глава встрани. По неговите също се плъзна такава, което придаде момчешки вид на изражението му. След секунда младата жена просто кимна, макар че наистина не знаеше докъде може да доведе това пътуване в миналото и съвместяването му с настоящия момент.

Клинт видимо се отпусна и почти грациозно се отпусна от пода срещу нея, сядайки по турски.

\- Къде блуждаеше? - попита той, в опит да опипа почвата.

\- София.

По устните му отново се плъзна лека усмивка, която искрено докосна очите му. Това вероятно бе мисията, която помнеше най-ясно от всички, които някога бе поемал от ЩИТ.

Спомняше си студената нощ, която беше сковала София и как, колкото и да не му се искаше да признае, всъщност точно заради това не харесваше града. А и фасадите на старите сгради изобщо не му предлагаха особена възможност за нормално прикритие. 

Следеше червенокосата млада жена, за която се говореше, че е един от най-опасните шпиони, които Русия някога е обучавала, вече три дни. Знаеше къде е отседнала, но там тя винаги беше достатъчно внимателна, за да не допуска да остава близо до прозорците, винаги да спуска прозорците и да избира обиколни пътища за стигане до стаята си. Очевидно, обаче, се чувстваше сигурна в прикритието на нощта и не предполагаше, че някой я преследва в малките улички на този град на тази бивша съветска страна. Или просто той беше станал твърде добър през последната година и половина, за да не бъде забелязан. Щеше му се да го вярва и до днес, макар че Наташа беше спорила с него по въпроса около милион пъти. Похвално за нея беше обаче, до момента не му се беше отдала възможност да я отстрани, каквато всъщност беше и мисията, заради която задните му части мръзнеха по покривите на този град вече няколко нощи поред.

Затова и тази нощ я следеше. Знаеше, че в близкия час е най-добрата му възможност да я отстрани, тъй като задачата, която беше поела, щеше да заангажира вниманието ѝ значително - КГБ беше по петите ѝ с надеждата да подобри позициите си пред международните организации, и ако това значеше жертването на един от собствените им агенти, явно бяха готови да платят цената. 

През ума му пробяга мисълта, че тя може би имаше нужда от пари. А може би не можеше да стои на едно място, докато цялата тази лудост около промяната на режимите преминеше. Клинт наистина нямаше как да предположи какви са мотивите ѝ да поеме риска, докато я следеше от покривите на ниските софийски сгради в центъра на града.

Въпреки, че беше мишената му, агентът на ЩИТ не можеше да не се възхити на умението ѝ да се слива с тълпите през деня и да се промъква незабелязано по тесните улички, използвайки умело всяка сянка, всяко прикритие и всяка повърхност, която ѝ предлагаше възможност, за да бъде сигурна, че не я следят, през нощта.

Позицията от покрива срещу сградата, в която тя трябваше да проникне, беше идеална за стрелба, и докато тя връзваше умело възли и се спукаше към прозореца на третия етаж, той търпеливо, методично и без да бърза, проверяваше всеки елемент на верния си, и всъщност, единствен, приятел - високотехнологичният лък, с който не се разделяше и който до момента не го предавал. Така де, един лък нямаше как да ти забие нож в гърба по време на мисия. Обичаше да работи сам. Обичаше точността. Обичаше да може да гледа действието и цялата картина отдалеч. А и сериозно, кой в 20 век и годините на огнестрелните оръжия би предположил, че срещу него ще излязат с модерна версия на първобитно средство за лък. Преимуществото, а и лицата на противниците, бяха безценни. Не на последно място, лъкът беше безшумен, за разлика от повечето хладни оръжия, дори и оборудвани с най-съвременните заглушители. 

Опъна тетивата в момента, в който тя се вмъкна гъвкаво в офиса. Звукът беше приятна мелодия за ушите му в тишината и го накара да се почувства с няколко идеи по-добре, въпреки студа. Близката голяма църква, която съжаляваше, че няма време да огледа, отброяваше последните удари от полунощ. Стрелата вече беше между пръстите му. Мускулите му потрепваха приятно и нетърпеливо под кожата му и няколкото ката дрехи, нетърпеливи да я освободят. Много скоро щеше да е обратно в топлата си хотелска стая, а сутринта щеше да хване самолета за някое далеч по-топло местенце, откъдето да се върне в Щатите, където да предаде отчета за мисията си, но най-важното, щеше да има хубаво, ароматно кафе в ръцете си и...

Чакай малко, откъде, по дяволите, се появиха тези огромни мъже?!

Клинт зае позиция моментално, промърморвайки нещо неясно за българите и техния темперамент, който силно се надяваше да не му провали мисията. Присви очи, но не можеше да се прицели достатъчно точно. Наистина му се искаше да приключи цялата тази история с един изстрел, и по възможност, без да се издава. Светлината в стаята му даваше предимството да вижда всичко, включително и бойните умения на червенокосата млада жена, която размяташе и отблъскваше огромните канари мускули като по учебник - руски, но все пак учебник, но участниците сменяха постоянно ролите си. Времето бе застинало в помещението и на покрива и Клинт заедно с него, но течеше за цялата останала част на града и света. Което значеше, че много скоро нещата щяха да станат много сложни. По лицето на младата жена под прицела му пробяга нещо неясно и той в миг прозря, че тя идеално осъзнава, че не може да се измъкне от там лесно. Или поне не достатъчно бързо, за да не попадне в ръцете на полицията.

По някакъв абсолютно абсурден свръхестествен инстинкт, който секунди, минути, часове и дори години по-късно нямаше да може да си обясни, стрелецът измести стрелата и лъка си с няколко сантиметра. Отпусна я заедно с дъха, който излезе топъл от устните му като пара в студения нощен въздух.

В идеална права линия заострената стрела мина през стъклото на прозореца и крушката с тих пукот, преди да се забие в стената. Видя как червенокоската залегна в миг. Подсмихна се. Умно момиче. 

Секунди по-късно слухът му регистрира полицейските сирени и Клинт изруга тихо. Сапуненият балон се беше спукал и времето бе наваксало с естествения си ход. Естествено, че щяха да дойдат бързо в идеалния център на града. С почти мълниеносна бързина събра екипировката и лъка си. Постара се да премахне и следите си на заснежения покрив, докато съзнанието му осмисляше това, което бе направил току-що.

Докато слизаше бързо по стълбите и сирените се приближаваха все повече и повече, най-после го връхлетя с пълна сила осъзнаването на случилото се. По дяволите.

Не само беше оставил един от най-опасните агенти на КГБ да се измъкне. Беше направил нещо много по-лошо. Бе спасил живота ѝ. А най-странното беше, че не можеше да си обясни точно защо, а много скоро щеше да му се наложи.

Браво, Бартън. Намери кога да се правиш на кавалер.

Ако трябваше да бъде точен, имаше за какво да завижда на по-младото си "аз" в онзи момент. Нямаше Коусън и Фюри в ушите си постоянно и фактически имаше време да поправи грешката си. Само където не беше сигурен, че е грешка.

Не особено изненадващо, докато Наташа се опитваше да намери изход надолу, Клинт намери път през единственото място, където нямаше да търсят стрелец - в същата сграда, която по добре изчислена случайност му предлагаше най-добрия вариант за измъкване към хотелската му стая. Която също толкова случайно се намираше точно в същия близък хотел, тъй като прикритието му на бизнесмен го изискваше, а и силно вероятно бе единственият начин да влезе в страната безпрепятствено. Изненадата му бе голяма обаче, когато, отдалечавайки се от служебния вход чу вратата отново да се отваря и видя отблясъците на червена коса и сенки от добре премерени движения, плавни движения. 

За секунда се поколеба. Навън гъмжеше от полицаи, които, ако вече бяха разпитали нападателите ѝ, търсеха червенокоса млада жена, а ако бяха и огледали внимателно - стрелец с лък. Необичайни птици дори за град като София.

Тръгна след нея без да му мисли повече.

Трябваше да признае, че очевидно си беше написала домашното, защото бе разучила уличките, които за него бяха неразгадаем лабиринт, достатъчно добре, за да не се загуби в тях, а и както разбра около половин час по-късно, за да стигне точно до там, докъдето искаше.

Очакваше да го отведе до малкия мизерен апартамент, в който беше отседнала и за който той вече знаеше.

Това, което нямаше да предположи и в най-смелите си мечти, беше стъпките и силуетът ѝ да го отведат до Руската църква в центъра на града, разположена на около 500 метра по права линия от мястото, на което само преди по-малко от час се беше разиграл най-големият екшън, който града бе виждал извън политическите престрелки в последните месеци.

Религията все още играеше значителна роля в страната, затова и всички църкви бяха с отворени за вярващите врати през цялото денонощие.

Е, ако не друго, поне една църква щеше да разгледа по време на престоя си в София.

Ако трябваше да бъде абсолютно искрен със себе си, постройката беше изключително красива. Дори и малка, тя излъчваше невероятна достолепност и класа с високите си изписани стени, огромна входна врата от солидно дърво и позлатен покрив, проблясващ хладно на лунната светлина. Външни златни первази, спускащи се от покрива, допълваха студената красота на постройката. Каквато страната, такава религията, такива и шпионите. Или поне така предполагаше. 

Наташа вече беше изчезнала вътре и само можеше да гадае дали не се спотайва някъде в сенките.

За човек, който обикновено действаше изцяло според инстинктите си, Клинт Бартън се поколеба за трети път за тази нощ. Не беше влизал от години в черква, а и не беше точно праведен мирянин. Съвсем отделно стоеше фактът, че технически бе католик. Небето беше ясно, но нямаше желание да го порази някоя заблудена мълния божия ярост.

Следващите 15 минути прекара облегнат на железните парапети на стълбите. През ума му премина мисълта, че тя може да го е усетила и да се е измъкнала от другаде - втори изход, прозорец, подземие, каквото и да е. Малката ѝ фигура, пристъпваща внимателно по заледените стъпала само 5 минути по-късно обаче, му доказа противното. Изравнявайки се с него, Наташа просто се обърна и го прониза с изпитателния си поглед. Или се преструваше твърде добре и прикриваше изненадата си от това, че е проследена, или просто знаеше, че той е там и всъщност не бе толкова добър, за колкото се смяташе. Точно това, което му повтаряше години наред по-късно вече като негов партньор тя. Клинт пренебрегна тези вероятности и се оттласна леко от парапета, който заплашваше да го задържи за себе си с помощта на тънката коричка студен лед върху себе си.

\- За предполагаемо най-опасния агент на КГБ наоколо сте доста лесна за проследяване, госпожице Романова. - неутралният му глас беше почти толкова тих, колкото нейния в настоящето.

Почти не успя да види ироничната ѝ усмивка под сенките на качулата на якето ѝ, преди да изчезне.

\- За агент на ЩИТ направихте доста грешки. - ръцете ѝ намериха път към джобовете на якето ѝ и мускулите на Клинт се напрегнаха инстинктивно, готови за действие. Подозираше, че крие невидими оръжия в тях. Позата ѝ обаче бе съвсем отпусната, сякаш допреди по-малко от час не се беше сблъскала с мъже, двойно по-големи на възраст и килограми от нея и сякаш пред нея не беше човек, който по правило трябваше да счита за свой враг. А ето, че стоеше пред него абсолютно спокойна и невъзмутима. Това го смути. Никога не се смущаваше.

И очевидно това си пролича, защото леката усмивка на бледото ѝ лице трепна отново. Усетила превъзходството си, Наташа просто го гледаше със смесено изражение, в което граничеха любопитство и подозрение.

\- Е, защо и ЩИТ иска да ме убие? - накрая попита тя с почти безразличен тон, като вдигна глава, за да го погледне в очите. На челото ѝ вече се опитваше да разцъфне синьо петно от удар, попаднал там по време на боя. Погледът ѝ обаче излъчваше необичайна гордост и смелост, която при дадените обстоятелства можеше да се каже, че граничи с безумие. Качулката ѝ се изхлузи леко назад, откривайки челото ѝ напълно, заедно с кичурчета червена коса.

Клинт я погледна внимателно. Осъзна, че без да го усети, в последния час бе поставил под въпрос не само собствените си нагласи да завърши възложена му мисия, но и философията на ЩИТ за тази цялата тази история. В този момент също така осъзна, че всички правила и заповеди могат да вървят по дяволите, защото беше чел досието ѝ и срещайки се лице в лице с нея, беше поразен от волята ѝ и за живот и борба.

Изискват се умения и бърза мисъл, за да избягаш, когато по петите ти са не една, а две агенции със световно влияние. Изисква се много повече кураж обаче, за да се изправиш пред едната от тях и да признаеш, че си попадал в полезрението им, но си готов да приемеш предизвикателството, независимо до какво ще доведе. 

Поемайки въздух, но със спокойно и чисто сърце, Клинт я погледна право в очите:

\- Не съм тук, за да ви убия. Тук съм, за да ви предложа работа.

И до ден днешен можеше да си спомни облекчението, което изпита в момента, в който изрече онези думи. И до ден днешен нямаше момент, в който да бе съжалявал за тях.

В настоящето Наташа се усмихваше леко, докато той ѝ разказваше собствената си версия на онова така безумно първо тяхно приключение по неговия си леко ентусиазиран и шеговит начин, с който я провокираше да спори с него и понякога да завърта очи, за да прикрие колко всъщност се забавлява и се радва на разказите му.

\- София... - накрая промълви просто той. Ясните му очи се смееха, когато срещна нейните. С леко движение и едва прикрита гримаса от последните си премеждия, той се надигна от студения под, който, нямаше да признае, но в един момент бе придал автентичност на спомените му. 

\- Да, София. - кимна тя, когато пое протегнатата му ръка и го остави да я придърпа към себе си в една от прегръдките, които понякога споделяха. Затваряйки очи, Наташа си позволи да потъне в усещането, без да знае, че той прави същото. Предполагаше, че ще я пусне и ще се върне на дивана, докато тя се отправи към спалнята си, където спомените отново да я завладеят, но вместо това той я прегърна през раменете и я поведе към дивана. Преди да се усетят, двамата се унасяха пред телевизора, който Клинт беше пуснал със съвсем тих звук за фон. Едната му ръка я бе придърпала към него, а главата ѝ почиваше на рамото му, червените ѝ коси разпилени по гърдите му. Последното, което изникна в съзнанието ѝ преди уморените и тяло и ум да я пренесат в страната на сънищата, успокоени от присъствието на Клинт, беше София.

София от спомените ѝ я караше да се чувства спокойна и сигурна.

София от настоящето... носеше със себе си тревога и усложнения, които не беше сигурна дали и двамата са готови да посрещнат и преодолеят.


	3. Три

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доста кратък чаптър е това, но е важен за историята да е така.  
> Забравих да спомена, че действието се развива след падането на ЩИТ и това, което Наташа направи в Winter Soldier.

Обикновено не се будеше в чужди прегръдки, освен ако с Клинт не трябваше да пазят прикритие като двойка. 

През нощта, или поне през остатъка ѝ след разходката им из миналото, някак си се бяха наместили така, че да има място и за двамата на дивана и заедно с това да са в удобно легнало положение. В резултат на това, ръката му се беше оказала около раменете ѝ, а главата ѝ - на гърдите му.

Трябваше да признае, че спокойствието, завладяло цялото ѝ същество в този момент, беше нещо, което рядко ѝ се случваше да изпита. Никога и пред никого нямаше да го признае, но всъщност той беше единственият, с когото се чувстваше по този начин - най-близкото нещо до сигурност, което вероятно някога щеше да има в близост до друго човешко същество.

Дори не погледна часовника над телевизора си. Вътрешният ѝ глас ѝ подсказваше, че едва ли минава 8 сутринта. Обикновено по това време вече беше във фитнеса или тичаше в парка. След тежката мисия, от която точно се бяха върнали, все си мислеше, че им беше позволено да поспят.

Наташа се загледа в лицето на партньора си, измествайки се съвсем леко, за да го погледне. В тишината на ранния час можеше да чуе спокойното му дишане ясно, а под пръстите си, почиващи леко на гърдите му, можеше да усети равномерното биене на сърцето му. Вероятно той беше изключил телевизора по някое време в малките часове на нощта, тъй като вече не чуваше лекия бял шум, който постоянно се излъчваше от устройството, когато Наташа го използваше като осветително тяло и фон за сън през безсънните нощи.

Подсмихна се леко от заблудената мисъл, пробягала през ума ѝ. Ако някой можеше да я види в момента, дори би могъл да си помисли, че в усмивката ѝ има нежност. От опит знаеше, че Клинт може да спи навсякъде и във всякакви пози и ситуации при невероятно количество шум. От друга страна обаче, Бартън беше наясно, че за да може тя да спи поне относително спокойно, трябва да има колкото се може по-малко дразнители за тренирания ѝ слух.

Проследявайки познатите му черти с поглед, Наташа без изненада установи, че се чувства на мястото си. Изцяло... цяла, макар че контрира сама себе си с това, че измамното чувство бе породено от последните две седмици, които бяха прекарали като двойка под прикритие в опит да защитят високопоставено семейство под заплаха от Хидра, докато пътуваха по света като техни близки приятели, докато Коулсън не беше счел, че вече няма непосредствена опасност за живота им, тъй като това, което ги беше поставило на радара на опасната организация, вече се съхраняваше на сигурно място в ръцете на ЩИТ.

ЩИТ...

Когато Клинт ѝ беше предложил да се присъедини към организацията, Наташа бе видяла в това възможност да избяга от спомените и миналото си. От КГБ. От Червената стая. От всички, които я бяха направили това, което беше. По това време, едва 23-годишна, тя вече виждаше себе си като машина за убиване, която всеки бе използвал през по-голямата част от живота ѝ, за да върши зло, да наранява други за собствените си цели. 

Сега същите, които я бяха създали, я преследваха, заради заповедите, които самите те ѝ бяха давали. А този непознат мъж, който вероятно знаеше за всичките ѝ престъпления, или поне за по-голямата част от тях, ѝ подаваше ръка, и ѝ показваше, че въпреки че е като заредено оръжие с дефектна част, която го кара да стреля постоянно, има избор каква да бъде и какво да направи с живота си по-нататък. Че има и друг път и възможност да започне на чисто, като по-добър човек, по-добра версия на себе си.

Това, което не беше споменал, обаче, бяха всички процедури, през които трябваше да премине и тестовете за лоялност, на които щяха да я подложат. Изпитания, които, както бе установила в последствие, всъщност нямаха край. И нормално - кой би се доверил на девойка, родена в бившия Съветски съюз, кръвен враг на Америка, известна с позивна-име на един от най-опасните и смъртоносни паяци в света, който оплита умело жертвите си в паяжината си и ги държи живи възможно най-дълго време и която има досие по-дебело от това на много други.

Дори в момента, преди, а и след, падането на ЩИТ, имаше хора, които я считаха за слабост на агенцията - човек, който би се обърнал срещу тях при първа възможност, въпреки всичко, което бе направила през годините в опит за изкупи греховете на предишния си живот. 

Като се замислеше, може би и точно заради това я бе заболяло толкова неподозирано много от поведението на Ник Фюри преди оттеглянето му, но това беше врата, която отказваше да отвори в близкото бъдеще.

След София се беше качила на самолета от една страна с готовност и нетърпение, но от друга - с подозрение, което ѝ беше внушено да изпитва към всичко в живота си. Преди да отлетят, мъжът, който както беше разбрала, се казваше Клинт Бартън, беше провел множество разговори, които за малко да я откажат от това да тръгне с него - бяха меко казано разпалени и само потвърдиха опасенията ѝ, че е бил изпратен да я убие, а не да ѝ предложи ново начало. След едно от поредните обаждания, тя го бе предизвикала:

\- Излъга ме - директно му беше заявила тя, готова да събере малкото багаж, с който беше дошла в София, и да изчезне в нощта, въпреки че полицаите все още търсеха червенокоса жена за взлом, кражба на документи, засягащи националната сигурност, които към тогавашния момент почиваха във вътрешния ѝ джоб, и нападение над четирима, извършени само на метри от хотела и Народното събрание на Републиката.

Клинт не я беше удостоил с повече от бегъл поглед, докато спокойно чистеше лъка си за сигурно хиляден път през последните два дни, които бяха прекарали в стаята с малки изключения и кратки излизания. Което Наташа трябваше да признае, че въпреки желязното ѝ търпение, започваше да я дразни изключително много. 

\- Бях права. Изпратили са те да ме убиеш. - продължи тя, заставайки право пред него с изпънато като струна тяло, така че да не може да избегне думите и предизвикателството ѝ. Лицето му се изкриви в лека гримаса, която агентът скри бързо. Спокойно, все едно не говореха за убийството ѝ, той остави лъка на холската маса в хотелската стая и умело завъртя една от стрелите между пръстите си, сякаш изобщо не я бе чул или забелязал. Клинт настояваше, че в този момент руският ѝ акцент се е промъкнал в перфектния английски и го считаше за лично постижение. Бе си изпросил не една и две синини на спаринг сесиите им след това.

\- Защо не го направи? - настоя Наташа, приела мълчанието му за потвърждение. Обикновено можеше да открие причините и следствията за действията на хората за няколко минути, да ги проумее и да предвиди следващите им действия, но постъпката на Клинт Бартън не беше нещо, за което умът ѝ можеше да намери рационална причина - Защо просто не ме уцели със стрелата в онзи офис? Защо вместо това отне предимството на онези горили и го даде на мен?

За секунда Клинт я погледна с непроницаемо изражение и твърд поглед, от който дъха и всичките ѝ противоречия спряха. Очите му я гледаха преценяващо. След това остротата в тях изчезна и той повдигна рамене. Погледът му едва забележимо омекна и той сви устни в изражение на безразличие. През цялото време не бе преставал да си играе със смъртоносната стрела така, сякаш бе палка за барабан или нещо абсолютно безопасно.

\- Пропуснах. - леко потрепване на веждите му сякаш я беше предизвикало и преди думата да я излязла напълно от устните му, тя бе изстреляла абсолютно прямия си отговор:

\- Глупости.

Клинт просто се беше подсмихнал почти доволно, след което беше взел от масата малката мека кърпа, напоена със специален препарат, и бе започнал да чисти стрелата, сякаш разговорът беше приключил или дори изобщо не беше започвал.

Наташа бе отворила уста, за да продължи да спори с него и да изкопчи информацията, но за секунда бе останала абсолютно слисана от поведението му. Очевидно беше, че нямаше да ѝ каже защо не е пуснал стрелата няколко градуса по-надолу така, че да мине през сърцето ѝ, но за момент ѝ мина през ума, че не е съвсем сигурна, че иска да чуе защо.

Щеше да мине много време, преди да проведат друг разговор по темата.

След като пристигнаха в Щатите, не го бе видяла за повече от месец. Едва стъпила на американска земя, тя бе моментално отведена от агентите на ЩИТ за психологическа и физическа оценка и безброй тестове, а той просто бе изчезнал. След известно време Наташа бе прекарала толкова вечери сама в изолираната си стая, че не беше сигурна дали изобщо го бяха оставили на работа след това, което беше направил за нея. Също както не беше сигурна дали всичко не е било огромна конспирация да я затворят до края на живота ѝ на сигурно зад стените на защитената си база, която дори не знаеше къде се намира, тъй като Клинт бе настоял да пропътуват последния отрязък от пътя без да гледа и бе закрил очите ѝ с една от вратовръзките на фалшивата си самоличност, тъй като нямаше как иначе да я спре да разбере къде е свръхсекретната им база. Тя се беше засмяла пренебрежително. Все едно не можеше да запомни пътищата и посоката по движението на колата.

Затова и изненадата ѝ беше голяма, когато един ден просто ѝ съобщиха, че е свободна да започне да се обучава за агент на ЩИТ и да тренира с останалите курсисти.   
В същия този ден той се бе появил от нищото с ръце в джобовете на коженото си яке и блясък в очите. Упорито се бе направила, че не го забелязва и го беше подминала, на път към следващата си лекция по теория на бойните изкуства.

Няколко седмици по-късно, Наташа вече беше доказала, че е много по-напред с материала по всички критерии от съучениците си, освен в работата в екип. Седеше винаги сама и изпълняваше всички задачи самостоятелно. Преподавателите, също както и психолозите по-рано, не бяха доволни от нейната липса на контактност и желание за екипна работа.

Само след месец и половина вече бе научила всичко, което можеха да ѝ предадат, и единственото, което не я отегчаваше, беше четенето на огромното количество литература в библиотеката на ЩИТ, до която никога не беше имала възможност да се докосне по време на обучението си в Русия. 

Горе-долу по това време, той отново се бе появил. Ръката му беше превързана под ръкава на новото му черно яке, а под яката на сивото поло, което подчертаваше очите му, личеше разнасяща се синина на врата, която стигаше почти до челюстта му. Отново се направи, че не го забелязва, задълбочена в книгата си - "Старецът и морето".

\- Класика. - беше промълвил той с одобрителна нотка в гласа, облягайки се на рамката на прозореца срещу нея, почти както бе направил през нощта в апартамента ѝ в настоящето. Не ѝ трябваше одобрението му, затова го игнорира. С периферното си зрение забеляза, че под очите му бяха намерили място тъмни сенки, които изглеждаха като постоянно присъствие от седмици. Не пропусна и леката усмивка, пробягала по устните му. - Мълчи ми колкото искаш, но Фюри ме изпрати да те заведа в кабинета му. - той направи пауза, в очакване на реакция от младата жена, каквато не последва, затова мъжът натърти. - Директор Фюри. Иска да те види. В кабинета си. Сега.

С плавно движение Наташа бе затворила книгата си и я бе прибрала внимателно на мястото ѝ на рафта, за да може да продължи по-късно от там, където бе спряла. Или поне така бе планирала.

Без да го поглежда, тръгна напред. Почти можеше да усети погледа му на тила си, познат ѝ вече от онази нощ в София, докато вървеше напред към кабинета, който директорът на ЩИТ използваше при посещенията си в базата. Спомняше си ясно как пролетното слънце проникваше през прозорците в коридорите и галеше бледата кожа на откритите ѝ ръце.

Това беше денят, в който с Клинт Бартън станаха партньори.


	4. Четири

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В края на тази глава или много ще ме обичате или много ще ме мразите. Което и от двете да е, ще се радвам да споделите!

Осъзна, че се е унесла отново, когато усети пръстите му леко да галят косата ѝ. Наташа се наслади на усещането за още няколко секунди, в които можеше да се преструва в просъница, че все още са на мисия и реалният живот не се опитва да ги въвлече отново във водовъртежа си, преди да помръдне леко и да примигне сънливо срещу него.

Клинт се подсмихваше така, както всеки път, когато успяваше да я изненада с нещо, дори и тя да го прикриваше и отричаше. Очите му имаха онзи мек поглед в тях, който много малко хора бяха виждали. Имаше моменти, в които се чувстваше поласкана, че е от малкото късметлии. Това беше и едно от нещата, които правеха отношенията им толкова специални.

\- Добро утро. - поздрави той с необичайно положителни и меки нотки в гласа си.

\- Добро утро. - отвърна тя, надигайки се. Мускулите ѝ изпротестираха и тя изсумтя- нормално, след поредното откачено родео с безумно бягане и висене на ръба между живота и смъртта, имаха право да я мразят. В корема ѝ се загнезди неприятното усещане, че е престъпена някаква невидима граница и това я накара да се отдръпне. Клинт отпусна ръцете си така, че да не ограничава движенията ѝ на тесния диван, усещайки, че ѝ е нужно пространство. Тя не можеше да види това, докато ставаше от дивана, но изражението му излъчваше добре прикрито безпокойство, видимо единствено в очите му.

Стрелецът не успя да разбере нищо, обаче, тъй като съвсем скоро след това босите ѝ крака изминаха стъпките по леко скърцащия паркет, които я деляха от плота и кафе машината, а след това и до банята, чиято врата се затвори тихо зад нея.

Погледът на Клинт се застоя за няколко замислени секунди на вратата. От устните му се отрони лека въздишка. Опасяваше се до какво щеше да доведе случилото се - разговорът им, а след това и събуждането заедно. В редките случаи, в които Наташа проявяваше сантименталност или бе по-открита, обикновено следваха трудни периоди на студено отдръпване и борба, за да я убеди, че не би предал тайните ѝ.

Протегна се и бавно отметна одеалото с гримаса. В хладната ноемврийска сутрин веднага усети липсата на топлото ѝ тяло до своето. Ако не се размърдаше и облечеше, щеше да я усеща все повече и повече. А ако имаше неща, които Клинт Бартън определено не обичаше и избягваше, то това бяха ранното ставане и студа.

След като се облече, мъжът с любопитство огледа малкия апартамент, в който, всъщност, не бе стъпвал никога досега. До предната вечер, разбира се, когато беше тъмно, а и той бе твърде уморен, за да обръща внимание на каквото и да е друго, освен на дивана на Наташа и примамливата му мекота. В момента, в който главата му бе докоснала възглавницата, бе потънал в безпаметен сън. Беше посещавал някои от тайнните ѝ квартири, но никога - мястото, което бе преценила, че може да нарече свой дом. Както много други думи, Наташа използваше тази рядко и никога пред хора, на които нямаше доверие.

Пространството беше отворено, с големи прозорци, които започваха от пода и стигаха почти до тавана. Не беше нещо, което някой би очаквал от нея, ако трябваше да е напълно честен със себе си. Мебелите бяха с изчистен, приятен дизайн, от тъмно дърво, което придаваше уют на отвореното пространство. Това, което беше типично за Наташа, беше, че имаше много книги, които заемаха почти всяка свободна повърхност на рафтовете на библиотеката ѝ - издания на английски, руски, френски, немски и нещо, което приличаше на италиански. По това можеше да се познае, че това е нейното убежище. Както и по това, че на една от полиците стоеше кротко малко преспапие - единствен личен отпечатък от обитателя. Клинт го взе внимателно в ръка и го обърна. Изкуствени снежинки се завъртяха хипнотизиращо около умалените куполи на църквата на Червения площад в Москва.

\- Намери ли нещо интересно? - щеше да се смути, ако не бе усетил съвсем леката закачлива нотка в гласа ѝ, която всъщност го изненада много. Почти изпусна сувенира, затова го постави възможно най-внимателно обратно на мястото му. Снегът продължаваше да се носи около шарения модел, когато Клинт му обърна гръб, отправяйки му последен поглед, и измина няколкото крачки до кухненския плот, където Наташа - с вързана небрежно коса, освежена и облечена със спортен клин и горнище на суитчър, разливаше готовото ароматно кафе в две чаши - едната по-пълна - за него, а другата - наполовина празна, в която тя побърза да допълни с мляко и две лъжички захар с връх.

\- Винаги съм се чудел как можеш да пиеш кафето с толкова потресаващо голямо количество захар. - промълви той, верен на сутрешния им ритуал от различни мисии и от сутрини след безсънна нощ в офисите на ЩИТ. Беше сигурен начин да опипа почвата и нагласа ѝ след случилото се през нощта. Отпивайки от живителната течност, стрелецът почти простена от удоволствие. Почти можеше да усети как тя се разлива във вените му.

Наташа се усмихна леко на коментара му над чашата си, поглеждайки го с ясните си зелени очи. 

\- Винаги ми е било чудно какво намираш в горчивината на тази ужасна напитка. - контрира го тя, точно по план, и той просто се подсмихна, надигайки керамичната чаша като за тост към нея, преди да отпие отново.

Както се беше облегнал спокойно на плота ѝ със сувенирна чаша от Будапеща, пълна с кафе, в едната ръка, все още сънливи очи и рошава пясъчноруса коса, Клинт изглеждаше по-скоро у дома си, отколкото като човек, който за първи път стъпва в дома ѝ. Това отново я обезпокои и я накара да трепне, преди да се опита да отпъди тези мисли. В края на краищата, това му беше работата - да внушава на околните, че навсякъде е на мястото си. Тя беше успяла да овладее това умение трудно, но успешно. Ярък пример за това бе лудото им приключение със Стив в онзи мол, от който все пак се бяха измъкнали живи. Но за обучението ѝ в това отношение беше отговорен единствено Клинт и техните мисии като двойка, защото няма по-голямо предизвикателство от това, да се преструваш, че си лудо влюбен в човек, на когото в началото, дори нямаш доверие.

Впрочем, винаги се изненадваше на това колко лесно се заблуждаваха и колко доверчиви ставаха хората, когато видеха усмихната крехка на вид жена и приятно-изглеждащ мъж с влюбен поглед. С времето бяха станали толкова добри в представянето на тази илюзия, че може би тя донякъде се беше пренесла и в личния им живот без да го осъзнаят. Това най-ясно си личеше в сутрини като тази, както и по време на тренировките, обученията и мисиите им. Всеки с по-остро око (всъщност, дори разсеяният Тони го бе забелязал, така че, фактически всеки) можеше да забележи как се движат в пълен синхрон, как се разбират с едва доловими докосвания, леки жестове и погледи, пълни със значение, което само те разбираха.

Първия път, в който трябваше да го направят - да влязат под прикритие като двойка, беше едва няколко седмици, след беше преминала всички възможни психологически тестове и консултации. Резултатите ѝ не бяха блестящи, дори напротив, тъй като нямаше никакво намерение да говори за миналото си.

Въпреки това, в онзи слънчев следобед, Фюри ги беше привикал, за да им заяви, че след като Клинт я е довел, като е нарушил пряка заповед, е отговорен за нея. А след като тя не желае да работи в екип, няма друг избор, освен да работи с него. Последното звучеше почти като заплаха. Малко беше да се каже, че и двамата бяха недоволни от директорското решение, но нито на нея ѝ се оставаше в базата, нито на него - на работа зад бюро.

Със сакрастична усмивка директорът им бе наредил да съберат нещата си бързо, защото самолета ги чака, за да ги отведе към секретна точка за първата им мисия.  
Която едва не завърши с огромен провал, тъй като Наташа не беше добра в това да изпълнява заповеди и беше свикнала да действа импулсивно, в сенките, а ако я открият, по-скоро с груба сила, отколкото дискретно, и да организира плановете и стратегиите си на момента, докато Клинт планираше до най-малкия детайл предварително, държеше на това операцията да протича на точно определени етапи и стъпки и определено предпочиташе да стои възможно най-високо и далеч и в сенките. 

Двамата бяха като огъня и водата и ако щяха да работят заедно, щеше да се наложи да се сработят, за да останат живи. И то бързо.

Първите дни след тази първа мисия Наташа беше твърде необуздана и ядосана, а Клинт - твърде търпелив, дори в яда си. Спаринг сесиите им минаваха в изпълнение на брутални и бързи последователни атаки от нейна страна, включващи невинаги позволени тактики, и множество защитни и изключително умели хватки от негова, докато девойката не се изтощеше, което често отнемаше много пъти по няколко десетки минути. След което обаче, тя допускаше грешка и тогава той нанасяше своя удар - често пъти един-единствен. И това я вбесяваше още повече.

\- Трябва да се научиш да прикриваш по-добре емоциите си в бой с познат човек. Да следиш какво правя, не просто да разчиташ на това, че си мислиш, че знаеш какво ще направя в следващия момент. - почти без да се задъхва ѝ бе казал той, докато младата жена се опитваше да си поеме дъх, почти извън кожата си от яд. Думите му я засегнаха, защото тя не беше просто добра в прикриването на емоциите си - тя беше най-добрата. Явно не и когато работеше с него, обаче. Клинт ѝ бе подал ръка, която тя отблъсна, въпреки болката, която трябваше да изпитва както вътрешно, така и телесно. Единственият знак за раздразнението му в онзи момент беше почти незабележимото присвиване на очите му.

Но колкото повече яда взимаше превес при тренировките им, толкова по-добре се отразяваше това на отношенията им по време на мисия. Координацията им стана по-добра, по-бърза, по-навременна. Все още си нямаха доверие, но се оказа, че въпреки това бяха започнали да разчитат един на друг. Колкото и да не бяха екипни играчи и да не им се искаше да го признаят, и двамата осъзнаваха ясно ползите от това да има кой да им пази гърба. Само че, докато Клинт беше сигурен в сърцето си, че тя няма да забие нож в нейния, Наташа, под влияние на ранното си обучение, очакваше острия връх на стрела да се забие в нейния по всяко време. На моменти мъжът се чудеше дали все още не е така.

Иронично, първата им мисия под прикритие като двойка бе не къде да е, а в София. Стари членове на Хидра (сериозно, тези никога не се уморяваха да се появяват на най-необичайните места и да надигат глави от пепелта. Какво беше? Отсичаш една глава...) се опитваха да се намесят индиректно в управлението на държавата, а от там да започнат да изграждат наново мрежата си от сърцето на Балканите - кръстопът на политическите, търговски и икономически отношения на Източна Европа. ЩИТ не можеше да го позволи.

Нито Клинт, нито Наташа повдигна темата за града и историята както по време на брифирането им за мисията, така и докато се приготвяха и пътуваха. Бяха минали почти две години. 

За мисията Наташа беше пуснала косата си и я бе изправила, така че нямаше и помен от къдриците ѝ. Контактни лещи прикриваха истинския цвят на очите ѝ. Клинт се бе ограничил само с рязка смяна в стила на обличане.

Пътуваха като двойка руснаци, което за Наташа не бе проблем, но трябваше да заблудят всички останали, че Клинт е изгряваща звезда в руския парламент, със светло и обещаващо бъдеще пред себе си. А това нямаше да е лесно, когато руският му речник по това време се състоеше само от основни думи, с които би могъл да води сносен разговор на ниско ниво. След денонощие, изпълнено с обяснения на руска граматика и опит за заучаване на реплики, двамата единодушно решиха, че тя ще играе властна му съпруга, запозната повече с делата му от самия него, а той ще е наследник на богат руски медиен магнат, който държи синът му, учил далеч на запад през целия си живот, на всяка цена да е в политиката. Беше първото нещо, за което двамата постигнаха съгласие и първата промяна в създадените им от ЩИТ прикрития, които направиха. Далеч не беше последната, обаче.

По същата ирония на съдбата, бяха настанени в същия хотел в центъра на столицата, съвсем близо до заведението, в което щеше да се състои събитието, на което трябваше да отстранят въпросния член на Хидра.

Наташа се чувстваше прекрасно, докато се държеше като властната съпруга, облечена в скъпи дрехи и окичена с бижута, които обаче не ѝ беше комфортно да носи и свали в момента, в който затвориха вратата на хотелската стая зад себе си. Вратовръзката и сакото на Клинт бяха първите неща, които мъжът побърза да махне, макар че Наташа нямаше как да не отбележи мислено, че изглежда забележително добре в строг, официален костюм.

Бяха пристигнали по обяд, но нямаха време за губене. За свое неудоволствие, Наташа трябваше да се приготви за вечерта, а той - да огледа "забележителностите" около сградата, в която щяха да бъдат затворени за вечерта.

Поводът - рожден ден на политик на висша позиция в българския парламент. Мястото - заведение, наречено "Военен клуб", помещаващо се в сграда-паметник на културата, разположена на метри от една ужасно добре позната на Клинт постройка с красива архитектура, която за две години не бе могъл да забрави - Руската църква. Съдбата определено си играеше с тях.

Когато се върна час преди началото на партито в хотела, мъжът изобщо не предполагаше какво ще завари.

Отвори вратата на стаята без да се оглежда особено. Наташа не се виждаше наоколо, но се чуваше шум от банята на хотелската стая и всичко изглеждаше наред. 

Клинт се възползва от момента на спокойствие, за да си сипе чаша студена вода и да се отпусне на дивана. Очите му се затвориха от само себе си. Убийствено дългият полет и обикалянето по-късно просто бяха изцедили силите му. Ако можеше да подремне само за малко...

Не бе усетил кога точно беше задрямал, но го събуди леко, почти закачливо, потупване по бузата. Отваряйки очи, в просъница той не успя да сдържи изненадата си от външния вид на Наташа. Косата ѝ беше прибрана в елегантна опашка, която падаше пред едното ѝ рамо. Краят ѝ бе оформен като огромна, почти естествено изглеждаща нежна букла. Тъмночервената ѝ коса перфектно контрастираше на бледата ѝ кожа и зелените ѝ очи. Примигна, за да отпъди съня, и погледът му се плъзна надолу по тялото ѝ почти несъзнателно. 

Партньорката му бе облечена в красива червена рокля - дреха, която в онзи момент усети, че ще го преследва до края на живота му. ( http://www.rustyzipper.com/full/212187.jpg )

Роклята беше с прилична - дори твърде целомъдрена за времената, дължина, но Господи, седеше като излята по тялото на Наташа, обвивайки го до последния детайл и подчертавайки всичките ѝ извивки с леко набраната си кройка. Деколтето оставяше значителен брой неща на въображението, но за сметка на това, разкриваше деликатната ѝ шия и ключици. Презрамките, от своя страна, даваха на погледа съвсем малък, но напълно достатъчен, достъп до раменете ѝ.

Клинт отчаяно се опита да се убеди, че дъхът, който бе зарържал, е от изненада, че е заспал, и няма нищо общо с образа пред него.

Сякаш без да забележи реакцията му, Наташа се обърна и се отправи към тоалетката в спалнята, за да сложи единствените бижута, които щеше да носи - семпли обеци, които допълваха перфектно единствената декорация на роклята ѝ - ивиците с камъни на деколтето ѝ. За финал, докато Клинт все още се опитваше да намери сакото си в бъркотията, която някак беше успял да създаде с дрехите си по-рано, Наташа извади от една кутия елегантни черни обувки на висок ток и малка черна чанта в комплект с тях.

Гледката беше повече от невероятна. Оглеждайки го критично, младата жена пристъпи към него.

Първата му реакция бе да я парира, когато тя посегна към него. Изглежда, тя го усети, защото ръцете ѝ се спряха на път към врата му и измина секунда, преди той отново да отпусне инстинктивно напрегнатите си мускули, докато впитите ѝ очи в неговите го скастрят за недоверието. Пръстите ѝ ловко приведоха в ред папионката на врата му и яката на официалната риза.

\- Благодаря. - прочисти той гърлото си невъзмутимо.

Наташа обаче не беше свършила. С насмешлив поглед, тя продължи:

\- Дай си ръката - подкани го тя с жест. Той повдигна вежди и тя изимитира иронично изражението му. Клинт подаде ръка. Малките ѝ ръце, които бе виждал да нанасят убийствени удари, бяха студени. С потрепване, което Клинт едва усети, Наташа плъзна венчалната халка на безименния му пръст, след което сложи втора на собствената си ръка.

Вярно. Бяха женени.

Наташа вдигна очи отново и го погледна въпросително. Очевидно, без да усети, Клинт бе задържал ръката ѝ за повече време, отколкото предполагаше. Пускайки я моментално, той откри с поглед тежкото ѝ палто и го задържа за нея джентълменски, докато тя го облече, мятайки му поглед, който в общи линии трябваше да значи "Позволявам ти го само, защото някой може да гледа и защото съм на 15-сантиметрови токчета".

Пътуването в асансьора премина в мълчание.


	5. Владимир и Алиса Лукьянови

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Съжалявам за това, че не съм ъпдейтвала скоро. Тази глава е кратка, леко тийзваща, и се надявам да ви хареса. Благодарности за милия коментар, който ме извади от летаргията, на larosier.

\- За човек, който не пие кафе, се справяш доста добре с приготвянето му - отбеляза Клинт.

Наташа само се подсмихна леко.

\- На мен ми се струва почти толкова ужасно, колкото и това от машината в последния ни офис...

\- Ти не пиеш кафе, не можеш да разбереш - прекъсна я той с лъжичка, вдигната във въздуха. Изражението му бе толкова сериозно и вдъхновено, че тя просто не можеше да не се разсмее, особено когато очите му блестяха по този начин, когато продължи - От един момент нататък, кафето, Таша, е толкова повече от просто средство за събуждане! То е... елексир, ритуал, с който денят няма как да не започне добре.

Наташа можеше да изброи поне десет сутрини, след които денят беше отишъл по дяволите въпреки огромните кофи кафе, които Клинт бе изпивал в ранните им часове. Въпреки това остави твърдението без да му противоречи, отпивайки от собствената си напитка. Сериозно, ако вкусът ѝ беше толкова ужасен с мляко и захар, как въобще някой го пиеше без?!

Клинт се почувства изключително доволен, когато смехът ѝ, който чуваше толкова рядко, макар и тих, огласи помещението. Заслужаваше си да говори глупости, ако щеше да докара усмивка на лицето ѝ. Бог му беше свидетел, че всъщност твърде малко бяха сутрините, в които след сутрешния ритуал - кафето, имаше предвид, денят беше потръгвал и приключвал добре. Напоследък бяха загубили толкова много, че всяка усмивка, всеки жест, който би внесъл някакво зрънце нормалност в дните им, бе приветстван, търсен и желан почти колкото живителна капка вода в пустинята.

За първи път бе чул искрения ѝ смях в София на онази първа тяхна мисия като двойка. Нямаше как не признае, че това не беше нещо, което очакваше с нетърпение. Не му се беше налагало да изпълнява такива задачи от последния път, когато беше с Боби. Не мислеше, че е загубил форма. По-скоро вярваше, че това е като карането на колело и не се забравя. С Боби се бяха разделили мирно и тихо, по взаимно съгласие. В сърцето му обаче все още имаше известна празнина, която се проявяваше, когато се случваха неща, сходни със споделените в миналото с нея моменти. Но Боби беше стара история.

Дори през февруари София бе красива със студените си, потънали в мъгла, улици и булеварди. Жълтите павета се хлъзгаха ужасно под обувките на Клинт. Спомняше си как при предишното му посещение екскурзовод, преминал с група покрай него, докато следеше Наташа, беше обяснил как те всъщност са дар за българския народ при женитбата на един от царете на България с австрийска принцеса. Наташа обаче не изглеждаше като да има проблеми с тях, тъй като пристъпваше толкова уверено на високите си токове, колкото и в леките обувки в тренировъчните зали на ЩИТ. 

Въпреки че спазваха етикета тя да го държи под ръка, Клинт имаше усещането, че младата жена изобщо няма нужда от опората му и би предпочела тя да води парада. Но пък хей, човек не винаги може да получава всичко, което иска, нали?

За празника на важната клечка центърът беше затворен и много скоро започнаха да се засичат с официално облечени хора - всички добре познати им от досиетата на ЩИТ политици, български и чуждестранни общественици, следвани на дискретно, или не чак толкова при по-параноичните, разстояние от охранителите си.  
Сградата на избраното заведение не беше внушителна на вид, но си личеше, че е добре поддържана и е символ за центъра на София. Фасадата ѝ бе осветена така, че да вдъхва фалшива атмосфера на празничност. Входът на клуба, от своя страна, излъчваше класа. Стълби и малка тераса, на която през лятото вероятно се поставяха маси, водеше към масивни врати. Пред тях активно пушеха модерните за това време цигари и разменяха клюки дами и господа от българския елит, сгушени в огромните си кожени палта.

Охрана посрещаше и проверяваше всички гости, далеч не чак толкова дискретно, колкото колегите си от която и да е друга страна. И двамата с Наташа не носеха оръжия и поне той се чувстваше гол без лъка и стрелите си, но от архитектурните планове на клуба и околните сгради бяха установили, че няма начин да го използват нито отблизо, нито от далеч. Затова и бяха тук заедно, облечени изискано и готови да се "забавляват" цяла вечер. От мисълта за това почти му се искаше да завърти очи.  
Когато наближиха съвсем, Наташа кокетно се обърна към него и започна да му говори експресивно на руски. От нещата, които бе запомнил от бързия курс, който му беше провела, можеше да разбере, че му обяснява нещо за Москва и за родителите си (според изграденото прикритие и фалшивата си самоличност, разбира се, по онова време се съмняваше, че някога щеше да му сподели нещо за истинските си родители, дори и да имаше реални спомени за тях след Червената стая и легендите за ужасите в нея, които се носеха) и за известен магазин в столицата на Русия, от който щяла да си купи... рокля, може би, когато се върнат там. Придаде си вид, че я слуша внимателно и кимаше на всички необходими места, докато оглеждаше гостите пред себе си и гардовете им и я придържаше внимателно, докато се качваха по леко заледените стъпала.

\- Добър вечер - поздрави Наташа охраната на перфектен български.

\- Добър вечер, госпожо. Покана?

Наташа се обърна към Клинт с усмивка. Агентът бръкна във вътрешния джоб на дебелото си палто и с кимване подаде на охранителя двете им покани, осигурени от ЩИТ, за празненството.

\- Господин и госпожа Лукьянови, да?

Наташа го погледна, повдигайки вежди в очакване и добре отиграна чаровна усмивка, притискайки чантата си до предната част на палтото си в знак, че ѝ е студено.

\- Да?

Охранителят се поколеба и Клинт усети как Наташа се напряга едва доловимо до него. Не беше нещо, което външен човек би могъл да забележи, но последните месеци тренировки и мисии ги бяха направили далеч по сензитивни един към друг. Тя беше готова за действие. Слава Богу, такова не се наложи, тъй като точно тогава зад тях се разнесе висок глас:

\- Влад`имир! Алиса! Рады видеть вас, друзья*!

 

\----

Превод: Владимир! Алиса! Радвам се да ви видя, приятели!  
(Използвам Google Translate за руския, тъй като не го знам, извинявам се за всички грешки предварително)

**Author's Note:**

> Не притежавам "Marvel" или героите. Пиша за забавление. Надявам се да ви допада!


End file.
